Kaiden James
Kaiden James is a key character in The Medoran Chronicles. He is the brother of Jeera James. He shares a few classes like Epsilon Combat with Alex and has a romantic relationship with her. His gift acts as a conduit , meaning he can use the gifts of others. Early Life Kaiden was born around the same time as Alex somewhere in Medora. He originally lived with his parents and his sister, Jeera, until his parents died of Sarinpox. Then he went to live with his Aunt Nisha, until he was ready to go to Akarnae. Books Akarnae We first meet Kaiden when Alex goes to her first Combat lesson. In the second combat lesson, Alex describes Kaiden as "creative". He’s quick on his feet and he’s a master of improvisation. His actual technique makes fighting seem effortless, but it’s his resourcefulness that makes him such a dangerous weapon. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in this class, it’s that Combat isn’t all about strength and power; it’s about creativity and out-of-the-box thinking. That’s what’ll keep you standing long after your opponent has hit the ground." When Alex is in her Combat Exam, Kaiden offers to give Alex a push and helps her get to the Med Ward after she completes the obstacle course in record time, thus resulting in the nickname "Queenie" (Queen of the Obstacle Course). In one of her lessons in combat she meets Kaiden's gaze, thus resulting in her blushing (showing some form of romance). Raelia In Raelia, we first see Kaiden at D.C.'s birthday party. Alex mistakes him for a waiter before recognising him. A while later, he saves Alex from the hands of Marcus Sparker by dancing with her. While there, he comments on her performance as 'The Inebriated Guest', to which she responds by burying her face in his neck. Back at Akarnae, Alex gets injured in the forest and makes it back to the Med Ward, where Kaiden suspects something is up and asks her what's wrong. She tells him she is fine, unaware she was poisoned. When she goes into her first Stealth and Subterfuge class, in which she is transported to Raelia for the first time. After that, on their first SAS trip, Alex and Kaiden exchange some witty banter at the thought of crossing a ravine (1). When they get to the Soori Outpost, Kaiden tries to get in with Jordan's transcendence, however, fails as a mind reader senses them. Alex goes in disguised as Princess Delucia and manages to make it away with the help of Warden Jeera. They go to Sir Oswald's manor where Kaiden gets taken prisoner after being discovered. Alex and Skyla free them, and Alex and Jordan go into the ballroom intending to retrieve something when they are stopped and telekinetically frozen in place. Kaiden and Declan go inside to try and help but end up being frozen too. Aven threatens Kaiden and Alex summons A'enara (having broken free of the telekinetic hold) and stops Aven, starting to battle with him. Aven defeats Alex and slowly chokes her in the ensuing smoke but Kaiden goes back to help her. He takes her to the academy and gets her to the Med Ward. Draekora An avatar of himself guides Alex through the Library's images of a possible future. By doing this, Alex realises that she has feelings for Kaiden as her mind feels safe with him; even more so than some of her close friends. Kaiden remarks that his avatar isn't really him and that Alex's subconscious created him. Graevale Kaiden is present and surprises Alex by asking her about her trip to the past - something he wasn't supposed to know about. Later, when Alex discovers that he is Master Athora's protégé, he explains how his gift enabled him to know that. After Alex goes to see the Jarnocks, Kaiden becomes concerned and asks her if there is anything she can't do. Alex jokingly replies that she can't cook, and Kaiden draws her closer. As in, way closer. He almost kisses her, however, they are interrupted by a group of fifth-year girls, Later, at Athora's lesson, he jokingly flirts with her, referring to "the night we almost kissed each other." After that, Alex reluctantly takes Kaiden to visit her parents, and her mother is particularly smitten with him. He reveals how his parents died and how he met Declan; and adds that Declan lost his favourite action figure at the hospital and still believes it is there. After the battle at Graevale, he helps her get over Niyx's death and reveals he was approached by Niyx before he died, who gave him a letter. He sits with Alex and comforts her as she reads the letter and tells him (Kaiden) all about Niyx. After that, he steps through the portal to Tia Auras with his hand in her's. We Three Heroes (WIP) Vardaesia In Vardaesia, Kaiden and Alex find themselves, prisoners of the Tia Aurans, before they are set free, only to be sent to compete in the Gates of Testing. As they go through each one, Kaiden is always there to comfort her, even when she has arguments with Jordan and her other friends. When they are riding Xiraxus the dragon drops them off on a nearby sky island at Kaiden's wish. Alex and he have their first kiss on the island after months of people telling them it's obvious they have feelings for each other. Following that, they are more open with their relationship, and everybody approves of it. Although while Alex is battling Aven, and Aven eats Xiraxus' heart, Kaiden dies to save Alex, but she brings him (and others) back to life by going back in time. Personality Kaiden has a very calm demeanour and this often helps Alex calm down. He is smart and is very quick witted. He is also very loyal and will die for his loved ones. Believe it or not, under his tough exterior he has a very romantic heart. Appearance Kaiden's appearance in Akarnae is that he has brown hair. His eye colour is a striking blue, and he has tanned skin. He is built quite strongly and is quite tall. Abilities *'Standard human abilities - '''Standard human lifespan, strength, size, speed, senses, etc. *'Conduit - '''Gifted with the gift of conduit. It means the owner can copy other people's gifts through physical contact and use them as their own. They can also erase and choose whether or not to copy gifts. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Formerly Claimed Category:Medorans Category:Akarnae students Category:Gifted